


Punching & Falling

by Emilys_List



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Enemies, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: C.J. works out after work and thinks about two very different men.





	Punching & Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: For west wing renaissance on LJ.  


* * *

She hits the punching bag and imagines Hoynes’s face. The impulse is close to treasonous, or at least unpatriotic, but she cares very little. She doesn’t often let herself go to that place, years ago, that horrendous mistake, but she lets it go for the moment and punches. 

It’s the way he talks to her, like she’s less than what she is. ‘And I’d like to remind you you… you are addressing the office of the Vice President.’ Punch, punch. World leaders, she’s found, are all arrogant, but he’s of another level. She doesn’t trust him, for so many reasons now it’s hard to count. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. 

When she gets on the treadmill, she thinks about Danny and her cheeks go crimson immediately. For whatever reason, men don’t pursue her that often. In her life, she has explained it different ways. _She’s too tall, too smart, too intimidating, throwing up too many roadblocks. She works too much. She’s not really interested in being tied down._ In rare moments of introspection she worries they’re all true, or maybe they’re all wrong. 

He is courting her, however lightly. Of course she likes it, imagines that it would be fun. And probably more than just fun. She wishes she could divide herself in two, and one part could enjoy lazy Saturdays in bed with Danny. But that’s not real and they can’t be together, and that’s just the way that goes.

She still wants him, though, maybe a little, so she lets herself imagine the soft fuzz of his face, the light in his eyes, and how she could fall.


End file.
